Blame it on the Rain (Rewrite)
by 6l4v4a is me
Summary: Rewrite of the other story that I made. 'There was a ring of chocolate around his mouth like he had been drinking hot chocolate when he crashed into me. My cheeks puffed up trying to contain my laughter. Apparently I looked pretty stupid, too because his lip twitched at the edge and by the time I had exploded into full blown laughter he was grinning at me like a doofus.'


**Well. Umm… Sorry? I'm not even going to try.**

**I'll give you a list of fun (hah.) things that have been happening to me lately:**

**1) Track started and I've already fallen on my face too many times to count.**

**2) Track started and I think I sprained my ankle because it hurts like fuck.**

**3) Track started and I had to run outside in pouring rain today.**

**4) Track started and the first week I had strep, a sinus infection, ear infection, and the flu at the same time so my coach made me work so much harder because I missed a lot.**

**5) Track started and I have meets every weekend.**

**6) Homework.**

**I totally just threw up my whole life into a list. That list is my life.**

**So basically the idea of the story of the same and it's still based off of the song Blame it on the Rain, but, like everything else is different.**

I walked down the side walk in all my non-coated glory as the rain pounded down on the windows of the shops that lined the block. On the one day that I _need _my jacket, the one day I _don't _remember to bring it home from work, its pouring rain. Though I probably should've noticed I was missing something the minute I stepped out into the pouring rain without a jacket.

Anyway.

As I walked I ducked under people's gigantic umbrellas and bobbed under the tiny little overhangs on some of the shops that lined the square. It had been raining all week, pouring, flooding rain that pounded on doors and hammered your windows so hard you could swear that it was hail.

I grumbled as I walked down the sidewalk "on the one day…" My name was Max. Maximum Ride. I was a senior in high school, I had 3 friends, Ella, Iggy, and Nudge, and I had never had a boyfriend in all of my life.

I made sure to stay on the side farthest from the road. I had made the mistake of walking close to the road during the rain once and ended up drenched with disgusting New York City gutter water. I was already soaked to the bone. All I needed was to be even more soaked _and_ covered in street mud, and then my day would be absolutely fan-freaking-tastic.

I kept walking and spotted something; a red awning coming off of the side of a small café that I stopped at on the way come from work sometimes.

The light was on inside and noises buzzed from the small coffee shop, beckoning me. I could just feel the heating, and I could taste a hot chocolate with marshmallows and whip cream trickling down my throat.

I stumbled forward and almost face planted under the awning. My dirty blond hair was plastered to the sides of my face and my light blue long sleeve shirt was now a dark shade of indigo and clinging to my skin. The black skinny jeans that I was wearing were cold and my tennis shoes were squishy like sponges.

I shivered as when I realized how cold I was. I felt like an ice cube that had been dipped into a frozen lake and then coated with a thick layer of liquid nitrogen. I let out a long sigh and wasn't surprised when a cloud of mist floated up from my mouth. I could see my breath, but I couldn't feel my pinkies, how great was that?!

I tried to squish out the water in my shoes as much as I could, but I gave up soon. The janitor could clean it up, right? Quickly threw open the café doors and heaved a heavy sigh of relief as a wave of warm blasted me.

Pulling out my wallet I squelched up the counter, the muddy and wet shoes making loud _SCREE, SQUSH, SLOOP _**(A/N: that's an actual word. Sloop. That's a freaking actual word. What is life) **noises as I took each step.

I was shivering as I handed the nice cashier lady my one dollar to buy the hot chocolate.

I was walking over to an empty boot in the corner of the little 80's style-ish café **(A/N: does that seem a little backwards to you guys…? Nope. Shut up. Don't judge me.) **I took a long drink, walking slowly so, eyes closed as I savored the drink of the gods.

I was about to stop drinking, my eyes fluttering back open just in time to see a black wall of fabric about to crash into me. I choked as we collided, my glorious hot chocolate spilling mostly over my shirt, and also into my mouth and down the wrong pipe.

I'm sorry to say that I broke my usually tough, bad-ass wall for a couple seconds as the searing hot liquid ran down my chest.

"Watch where you're going you jerk!" I yelled at him while staring down at my stinging stomach.

"I could say the same to you!" he said back. We both looked up, glaring. He had Black hair and dark skin; his eyes were dark black like onyx. He looked absolutely perfect, but his clothes made it look like he wasn't trying, like a god had descended from the heavens and force fed him perfect juice this morning **(A/N: hah. Wut?)**. There was just one little detail about him at this moment that I couldn't _not_ laugh at.

There was a ring of chocolate around his mouth like he had been drinking hot chocolate while he crashed into me. My cheeks puffed up trying to contain my laughter. Apparently I looked pretty stupid, too because his lip twitched at the edge and by the time I had exploded into full blown laughter he was grinning at me like a doofus.

He got up and held out a hand to me and pulled me up, too.

"Sorry about that," he said in a deep voice. "Wasn't looking"

I quirked an eyebrow, "Man of many words I see."

He rolled his eyes. He was still holding my hand. He looked down, "wow," he said "you're really cold," he dropped my hand, wiping it on his shirt, "and wet."

"Well, walking a mile in the rain without a coat can do that to a person," ahh, sarcasm.

He quickly pulled of his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. This freaking jacket had _fuzz _inside of it. That lucky little ass.

He sat me down on the booth that I had been heading to in the first place; I was shivering like a supermodel's yippy purse dog. The guy left for a second and then came back holdind two fresh cups of hot chocolate. He handed me one and then sat down with the other, saying "here, to make up for the one I knocked over," he also handed me a pile of napkins. That I set down in the middle of the table.

We both grabbed a stack and wiped off our faces that were still covered in hot chocolate. I realized then that I didn't even know his name.

As if he had read my mind he said, "Fang, I'm Fang."

I snorted a little, "Max."

Our phones buzzed in our pockets as exactly the same time. Oh shoot. I was late for dinner.

Fang had a frantic look on his face, too. "I'm late for my date!"

Fang got up and said goodbye, "it was fun!" he said frantically "See you around!"

He then ran through the door, the little bell making a tinkling sound as he rushed away.

As girly and stupid as it sounds, I couldn't wait to see him, too.

**So yeah. Different, but I guess that's because it's a re-write.**

**I love you all and thanks for all of the reviews on the original, I hope this one is much better.**

**And a message to all that liked the original one better:**

**I DIDN'T**

**~~Six**

**P.S. if you read the AN's I love you and you should give yourself a big hug and go eat some ice cream. Unless you are lactose intolerant or you don't like ice cream. Then don't eat the ice cream. Also put 'demented moose cookies' in your review.**


End file.
